Work with me, Friend
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: A fluffly misunderstanding with an old crush. I love jealousy; it's the bitter-sweetest part of romance...
1. Chapter 1

**I do plan to finish the POV, but want a little break. Not watching the Frog until I get the DVD, that way I'll be refreshed to make the end as good as it is.**

* * *

"You know, next time I want some grapefruit, I'm just gonna ask for a kazoo because you only seem to get me the most bizarre opposite!"

Charlotte La Bouff swayed into the gourmet kitchen of her bestfriend's restuarunt. The giant trumpeting lizard was leaning against a counter, nimling on something.

"Tia!" She squealed, "Honey, we gotta go-"

"Shh!" the lizard snapped her, his left claws were covered white and the right had a little cup.

"What? (hears aruging across the room- instantly hypnotized) oooh, you were suppose to call me during this..." she sat down on a stool and grabbed a beginet.

Across the room were Owner and waiter arguing. The waiter had a smooth, pleasing voice so he ordered the produce.

"I understand perfectly well," he said slow and velvetly, "You want to be a dictator."

"Oh Come off it!" the Owner had a pretty face and it controved in fustration.

"Commander Tiana says 'Brussels srpouts! You will bring me the sprouts or head will rol!'"

"I'm trying to plan a menu, Naveen!" her hands were clawing into her angled hips.

Charlotte leaned over to the Gator, "Fill me in, Lou-Lou."

"Naveen ordered pea trendrils instead of Brussel srpouts." The long, toothy mouth said in a deep voice.

Charlotte stared in delicable fasicnation ." We-ha-hell! Isn't Prince a tall, yummy, daredevil?"

"Coffee?" the gator held up a pot without shifted his small eyes from the scene.

"Oh, please". Charlotte grabbed the little cup he poured without watching and not a drop spilled.

"Pea trendil are too delicate to serve with lamb stank!" Tiana exclaimed in annoyance.

"I don't think they are!" Naveen said, thinking that would be enough.

It was very, very far from enough. "Where are the Brussel Sprouts?!"

"Jackson said the stalks weren't good enough so we got the next best thing." Naveen couldn't get as fiery as his boss but he could get annoyed.

"You and Jackson always do this to me! What, do I have to learn sign language to get a simple order done?!"

"Doesn't it matter that I care so much about the quality of the product that I'd be willing to risk an enormous argument jut to save your dinner!"

It took a second but Naveen knew he dug himself closer to a mine, especailly when Tiana's eye-lids pulled back into her skull.

"Ohh!" The blonde and the trumpeter said together, "That was dumb." Louis stated in a laugh.

"Save MYdinner?!" She didn't shriek but her tone was furious.

"That's not what I meant..." He tried to plead.

"Stop all that your doing, world! There's a new hero in town! " Naveen rolled his eyes as she got on her tippy toes, she was still a head shorter then him. " Oh my stars and garters! I feel so much better, I do declare, with Pretty-Boy and his super Brussel Sprouts!"

She grabbed the cart of Brussel sprouts and slammed them against the floor. Then glared the tall waiter down; neither budged.

"Maybe you should find another man to order and serve you!"

"Maybe I should!" She poked him in his broad chest.

"Alright, consider this my two-weeks notice!"

"I wonder if we have any honey..." The gator wondered outloud, still hooked on the scene but needed something sweet.

"Leave now, Mister!"

"Use the sprouts!"

"Your impossible!"

They both noticed the clock toll ten o'clock, their glares calmed and eyes turned dreamy. Naveen grabbed his Boss's waist and pulled her into a tender kiss. Tiana locked her arms around his neck and lifted a leg in bliss. The stew chef rolled his eyes as he passed.

They parted smiling, Naveen put his wife down and grabbed a tray.

"See you tonight," he pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you," she was still slowly rubbing his arm til he left.

Louis and Charlotte's heads angled to the left in touched amusment. "And it always ends with a hug."

Louis nodded his big head, then Charlotte perked up and scooted her pink self to her happy bestfriend.

"Tia! We're gonna be late for our Wine-drinking Class!"

Tiana nodded her head," Be right there, Lottie I just gotta make...."

*At Wine Class*

"Well that was the most revolting place! EEEWW!" Charlotte squeaked as the two women walked through the fancy building.

"Lottie, what did you think we'd do? Spend the day dizzy with drinks?" Tiana walked along side her bouncy friend.

Lottie pouted," I thought it was something elegant and classy and what do I get? Nicely dressed people spatooning like cows! EEK!"

Tiana smiled in agreement, "Most frou-frou people are deciveingly vulagar, sorry this wasn't so fun for you but I..."

"Oh Tia, somebody betta find me a rich man! If not now, when? If not here, where?" She slumped sadly. Then half-closed her eyes in defense, "If they're rich, i'll know they want me for my body."

"Aww Lottie, ( Tiana locked arms with her friend)plenty of men like how you look, you just need to look past that and dig a little deeper...maybe a cookie would help. "

They walked up to a snack table with tan sugar cookies decorated with lace.

"Considering we just wasted enough money for three Jimmy Choos these better be the second best cookies in the state!" Charlotte grabbed a small plate for the cookie.

Tiana took a bite then made a squirmy face, "And they taste like feet..."

Charlotte groaned, "Cheese and crackers! Just dip me in honey and breadcrumbs and feed me to the birds!" Tiana patted her friend on the back.

"Miss, that's a terrible idea. You should try the gators in the bayou, painful but fast." Charlotte turned around to a see an unhomely young man with nut-brown hair, freckles and a cheeky mouth.

"Ohh, Darlin, you like jokes don't you, sir?" She smiled a cute smile.

"I enjoy girl with wit; mouths are most attractive when they use dry spice." Lottie smiled at the compliment and held out a finely manicured hand. He kissed the hand and introduced himself,

"My name is Richard Todd; clever women call me Toddy. My acquaintance is named Joseph " Toddy gestured to the man behind him, the other man smiled politely. The man had a curly beard and kind eyes.

"You can call me anything you want if you keep up the sweet-talk, Sugar. The general public calls me Charlotte La Bouff, and this is-"

"Miss Tiana!" Jospeh exclaimed excitedly.

Tiana had been watching with half-hearted interest when the gentlemen called for her," Do I know you?"

"Joseph ! From cooking school!?" His face was glowing with hope.

It took Tiana a minute but she smiled in remembrance. "Joseph! The sauce man who was always stealing my home recipes!"

"Never stole, just borrowed, Cherie." Joseph smiled.

" is a pretty original chef today" Toddy said in defense, then looked at Charlotte, "I wouldn't implore myself with anything less than unique." Charlotte giggled.

"So, you're a soup chef now?" Tiana asked.

"Cherie, we didn't all excel in every single category we tried."

Tiana smiled, "Let me see your hands. Hmm, nice scabs."

"Let me see yours. (Strokes her blistered hand) Not bad, not bad. So, got your restaurant yet?"

"Isn't she a bit young to be an owner, ?" Toddy asked.

"Pff, you don't know this girl. She entered cooking school at sixteen when the rest of us were twenty- and she blew us out of the water like we were a school of fish."

"Please, you're embarrassing me. And yes, I did!" Tiana said proudly but not in an arrogant way.

_Joseph is goggling Miss Tiana as if she were the brightest star in the sky_, Toddy thought.

"Remember those crazy days? You and me...and Sookie and Faerco and Bung..."

"Bung?" Charlotte looked in confused disgust.

"He was our grill man." Tiana explained.

Charlotte wasn't assured so she looked at Toddy, "Search me later, I'm trying to figure out if Faerco was a man or women."

Tiana laughed, "So much to learn then..."

"Like never drink all the leftover wine on an empty stomach?" Joseph suggested while smiling.

"I promised myself after that summer, I would never chop small green things en masse ever again." Tiana nodded very solemnly, Joseph laughed earnestly. "So, what are you two doing here?" she asked .

"Mr. Toddy and I are planning on opening a café, but if that doesn't work then a frame shop." Joseph said the last word in a snicker.

"I like decorating rooms with beautiful sceneries; the Louvre museum, the Grand Palais, the Moulin Rogue…" he winked at Lottie, she giggled like a teenager.

"Did you hear that Feldster opened a bakery?" Joseph asked when Tiana seemed distracted by Toddy's talking.

"How did that shaky, goofy man…. (Tiana shook her head) remember the wedding with the parakeets?"

"HA! One minute everything is fine," Joseph starts laughing"the next Feldster is beating the bride with an ice sculpture."

"Then he fought with the bride's mother-" laughter growing.

"The whole bridal party then the officers came-" People started staring.

Tiana was near hysterical-"And he tried to pretend he couldn't speak English!"

Tiana and Joseph laughed happily; she held on Joseph's arm for support.

"Old friends." Toddy stated to his new acquaintance.

"I thought I was one, (Lottie pouted) but really I'm not a day over 'girl who comes for lunch now'." Her sad face was so cute, Toddy smiled approvingly and asked…

"St. James, I say we check out Ms. Tiana's restaurant tomorrow."

Joseph smiled brightly. "Ya'll don't mind if we stop by, do you?"

"Yes, of course (Charlotte giggled excitedly) we're near the river; Tiana's Palace."

"How regally charming." Toddy commented, he took Charlotte's hand again. "Tomorrow at noon, my dear?"

"If noon means quarter to three then defiantly, sugar."

"C'était amusant, jolie fille" Toddy kissed Lottie's hand.

"Me, too." Lottie giggled.

Joseph stared happily at Tiana. "Til then, Cherie?"

"You come and learn how well singular determination can take you; speaking of which the palace needs it's princess so, yes, til then." Tiana smiled at her old friend, and then motioned to her older friend to that she was needed else.

"Oh course, Princess." Joseph smiled hugely and the two girls walked away cheerfully.

Toddy made a snickering look at Joseph, "So that was the girl that got away- very pretty. (Joseph gave a warning look) she has excellent taste in friends."

"She was class and elegance all the way- though I don't remember royalty being her theme." Joseph stated, still impressed with all Tiana was.

"I'm shaken such an admirable girl hasn't been swept away by now." Toddy stated as the two walked the opposite way of the women.

Joseph sighed, "She was always so determined about completing her daddy's dream- now that she has, she probably will notice the other options in life."

"Like one adequate, single Negro cook she knew as a school-girl?"

"I don't know who you're implying, Mr. Todd but I'm just a lucky fellow with a goal to win an honest woman." Joseph was a nice man with a heart being filled with hope.

* * *

Joseph and Toddy walked into Tiana's Palace, impressed with the green décor and jazzy music.

"Not too shabby, Mr. St. James, this jewel would be fabulous for a party ( looks to his left, smile) maybe an engagement party." Toddy hinted as he went to sit next to his pretty, pink date.

Charlotte smiled (squeaked) as the men approached. Joseph asked where Tiana was, Lottie said where she always was. Joseph headed to the kitchen.

"So, here's an exlcellent question; how does that alligator play 'The Great Pretender' so well?"

*In the Kitchen*

Tiana is whipping something rather orange and russet. She noticed Joseph and smiles, "I was almost finished with the dinner prep, and then I changed my mind about two of the appetizers."

Joseph's grin was from ear to ear; she was still the modest girl from cooking school. "Sounds like old times, though I gotta say this place this sure is along way from Cal's dinner."

Tiana listened attentively as she rushed back and froth from chefs stirring and mixings. "I've upgraded a lot in the last few years."

"But you still add Tabasco to everything that's not fluffily."

"I'm southern girl, Joe, I need my spice." Tiana said this with the most joking, unromantic intentions.

"Stick with what you know."

"Exactly, try this." She held a spoon with red, gritty sauce to him.

He licked his lips, and then grabbed an apron. "Maybe a bit more brandy."

"I knew you'd say that!" She said while shaking her big, empty spoon.

"Well, people like brandy." Joseph grabbed a half-empty bottle and started mixing.

"You like brandy." She corrected, enjoying the memories that were coming.

"And I'm people. You know, your food had the most spice, but you were the always the sweetest." Joseph complimented.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "I was the stable one keeping you crazy fools from drowning in fountains."

"Very true, Cherie but you gave light to the group. (Tiana smiled appreciatively and thought how he was always so generous with brandy) You know, I'm really glad we ran into each other. It's not often you get a second chance..."

"What'ya mean?" Tiana asked, thinking he meant dicing for fun and in an easy environment.

"Cherie, Ican't tell you how many times I kicked myself for being more asurtive that summer.(Tiana's eye bulged, Joseph didn't notice and continued) It just seemed like every time I got close, we'd end up talking about the best way to make calves liver or something."

"Sautéed with caramelized onions." Tiana said robotically, then looked at his happy face, feeling terrible sympathy.

"Exactly, Cherie. Then when I saw you at the wine class, it was like fate was saying, "Here you go, boy. Try not to screw it up again." I guess things just had to happen in their own time." Joseph smiled at her with the most honest intentions.

"Joseph, I, this is...well-"

"TIA!"

The two chefs turned to see Charlotte scooting as fast as she could on three-inch heels. She grabbed Tiana's shoulder, "Joey, sweetheart, do you mind if I have some girl talk with my darling friend Tia?"

Joseph wanted to say no but Tiana looked nervous. He remembered how anti-romantic she was and probably needed a minute to compose herself. "Sure thing, Ms. L Bouf. Just hurry back, Cherie."

Charlotte smiled and dragged Tiana out of the kitchen.

"That lovesick puppy thinks he's on a date, honey."

"Oh, I understood that pretty well after his confession just now..." Tiana wanted to sound annoyed but was guiltier. "Uggh,I had no idea- after six years- did I flirt?"

"Oh Tia, no, you were all innocent. Well, maybe the arm touching was too sentimental and the rememberin of youth when we were all so ripe and....no, he brought this on himself!"

"Right, this is all just a terrible miscommunication." The reassurance of that fact calmed Tiana down.

"But it is terribly romantic he's waited six long years, almost like that book with the triple murdering or something... the Great Goose..."

"Great Gatsby, Lottie. Oh Heveans that makes me Daisy...." Less calmed but a tiny bit flattered.

"You're someone's Daisy!" Charlotte giggling in a dreamy way.

"Flattering, really (she smiled for a short second), but I'm another man's Princess first." True and right and she didn't want it any other way.

"Oh my words, what will Prince think. (Tiana had a frozen look) Poor boy's waited six years, how do you flatten someone so hard? Well, how could, Tia? OH! Tell him you've become a lesbian!" Charlotte suggested excitedly.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "I could just go with 'I'm married' ..."

Charlotte looked stunningly uplifted by the crazy idea. "Right, that's good, that's really good, Honey."

"Alright, I'm going now..." Tiana raised her chin for courage.

Charlotte titled her head in sweet amusement. "You're his Daisy."

"Be happy for me later." Tiana said sedately as she went back into the kitchen. Joseph was there, he looked at her with real affection and pride. Nice man, good taste, better do this like she'd skin a pig.

"So, at the risk of seeming like Joe the drunken chef, I added some more Port to the Cumberland sauce. Now, just promise to try it." He lifted a ladle.

"Joseph, we need to talk..." Tiana started gently.

"Whoa, you've mellowed out. In the old days, you would've just called me an idiot and just dumped it in the trash"

"It's not that, it's. . .(she realized what he'd done)you put in more Port? This is a pheasant sauce; my customers get their alcohol through bootlegging like any other decent people."

"Just try it, Princess." He urged eagerly.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's not what I meant to say. It's just. . .there's been a misunderstanding. (she continued softly) I thought this thing tonight was just a friends thing, you know."

"Oh, Tiana, you don't have to do this."

Her eyelids lifted a bit. "Someone already told you?" she hoped it wasn't her favorite server.

"No one needed to, (she approached her, shoes apart and took her hand, she didn't enjoy that) you haven't changed; I'm real glad for that, but you still haven't learned to open your mind to other options. A more full life than just being the fabulous kitchen, I've always admired your talent and boldness but there's much more to you than that." After observing her smooth, perfectly angled face, he smiled at her, thinking he'd convinced her to dig deeper.

Flattery came and so did the motivation to end this before he humiliated himself more.

"Kind heart; being with you wouldn't be so bad... in another life (he raised an eyebrow) but in this reality it would be very, very execrable." She took her hand out of his and took three steps back. Joseph looked confused and pleaded with his eyes. "But only because I'm happily married, which I should've said first." She mentally whacked herself for not doing so early.

"You're married?"

She held up a ringless finger, "Three years this February. (She noticed it didn't sparkle) Oh, I take it off when I cook, (she took the chain around her neck and left two rings; one was a large diamond, the other was a pearl looking thing that didn't shimmer) but there it is, true and honest."

"You're married?" he understood her clearly but still couldn't comprehend her.

She smiled guilty. "Yes, I am. Is it okay?" Tiana wasn't asking his permission for her matrimony but for their friendship.

Joseph took a deep breathe but it was too quiet for Tiana to hear. "If you're husband doesn't mind then how can I complain?"

"Thank you." She smiled appreciably.

He smiled a sad, but not angry smile "Just incase I didn't hear you correct, you're happy, right?"

"Exceedingly, you mad?"

"Not mad, feeling really slow but not mad. (Tiana smiled apologetically) I should probably get goin..."

"But I haven't thrown out your booze-drizzled sauce yet..."

"It's ok. How bout we make plans to harass Feldster some other day. You bring your husband, and I try to bring a real date." Joseph sounded cheerful but inside he wasn't so hot inside.

Tiana sighed, "You've been gone so long, Joe..."

"Cherie, most all of us grow up- hey, you've settled down and over-came your fear of frogs and I grew a beard."

Tiana smiled a pretty smile, unintentionally squeezing Joseph's inwards. "Well, there's a fairy tale about that and the Royalty theme...."

*Outside the kitchen to Charlotte's date*

Ms. La Bouff was laughing with her delight company. Naveen walked by so Charlotte screamed.

"Prince! Can we get another order of beignets, sugar?"

"And some green tea with this yummy, little delicacy, please?" Toddy asked while his date giggled unreservedly.

Naveen smiled in confirmation, then rolled his eyes when they turned their goo-goo eyes to each other.

"Prince, huh? Does everyone have regale nickname here, Duchess?"

"Toddy Bear, you are just the sweetest little thing next to Tia's Buttercream Swirl cake....and Tia's only the Princess since she bagged the Maldonian Prince who now serves us tea and beginets, ain't life just a box of chocolates? " Charlotte asked, smiling then sipping the last of her tea.

"That tall, tan and undeniably female-appealing man who just left?" Toddy asked with impassive astounishment.

"Yep." She snacked on a beginet unimpressed with old facts.

"Ohh, I feel so sorry for St. James....what a dissappointing day this is..."

Charlotte dropped her beginet, she started drawing a heart in the powder. with a little split through the side. Her lips pouted and her eyes tried to look icy.

"Yes, I pity St. James for not knowing the bliss of a very good afternoon." Toddy smiled a reasuring smile. Lottie perked up and continued her bubbily rantings. They had a very sweet afternoon.


	2. 1st End

Udon'tlike.

"Tiana?" Naveen walked in his nice house, wondering why his wife left work so early. "Cookie, I got the-"

He's interrupted by his wife's full lips. "Welcome home." She said sweetly.

Naveen smiled his broad, beautiful smile. "Hmm, someone had a hard day without seeing me."

"I made you a special dinner." Tiana dragged her husband into the very full table.

"Lamb chops with Sicilian olives, rosemary and garlic, a chorizo salad and Crimson Jambalaya." She pointed to the steamy dishes.

"Smells terrific, and that's something for you." He dipped a finger into the crimson mixture.

"Don't fill up too soon; there's cornbread, and fried marshmellow pie when you want desert."

"And you're playing Dizzy Gillespie." He started to sway his head to the trumpeting. "You don't like Gillespie."

"You like Mr. Dizzy." Despite how jiggly his rhythm is. "And tonight, I like Mr. Gilespie."

She smiled while she outlined his chin. Tiana looked up at his amber eyes, which were sparkling with amusement, then huge with shock and heartbreak.

"You cheated on me!" He jumped back from his obviously scared wife.

"NO!" she yelled in defense.

Naveen started ranting in Maldonian while frantically waving his hands in the air.

"Just give me two seconds to explain!" Tiana followed him around the room.

"Turn Dizzy off! Now whenever I hear the orribbli Dizzy I'll be reminded my wife cheated on me!….me?" He sounded close to hysterical tears.

"Flirted! Accidentally! "

His loud nonsensical rantings continued as he stomped through the house.

"You're really cute when furiously delirious." She smiled trying to ease his tension. She knew that wasn't going to help the raving. His prodigious ego was hurt…this was going to be a very long night….

"You ruined _A Night In Tunisia_ for me!"


	3. 2nd End

The second ending....

"Tiana?" Naveen walked in his nice house, wondering why his wife left work so early. "Cookie, I got the-"

He's interrupted by his wife's full lips. "Welcome home." She said sweetly.

Naveen smiled his broad, beautiful smile. "Hmm, someone had a hard day without seeing me."

"I made you a special dinner." Tiana dragged her husband into the very full table.

"Lamb chops with Sicilian olives, rosemary and garlic, a chorizo salad and Crimson Jambalaya." She pointed to the steamy dishes.

"Smells terrific, and that's something for you." He dipped a finger into the crimson mixture.

"Don't fill up too soon; there's cornbread, and fried marshmellow pie when you want desert."

"And you're playing Dizzy Gillespie." He started to sway his head to the trumpeting. "You don't like Gillespie."

"You like Mr. Dizzy." Despite how jiggly his rhythm is. "And tonight, I like ."

She smiled while she outlined his chin. Tiana looked up at his amber eyes, which were sparkling with amusement.

"Hmm, if you're gonna be so good to me after, I should let you date more often." He said as he sat down and put a porkchop on a plate. Tiana's eyes got huge with defense.

"Naveen, I swear it was all accidental! He was an old friend who had an old, one-sided flame for me but I never now or then ever wanted him or any other man! He could never mean one-thousandth of what a single kiss between us is and I promise I'd do whatever I can..." She had a finger on her lips and took the time to regains a few gulps of oxygen she skipped.

"Cookie, darling, I'm not mad." He smiled, and then stroked her cheek. His hand was bandaged but Tiana didn't ask in that moment

Tiana felt shock but mostly relief."Oh, um, that's great." she smiled awkwardly.

Her husband continued scooping; he looked happy and totally undisturbed. He was so cool and trusting, Tiana smiled. She got up to hug his neck.

"I am so lucky to have you."

"Yes, yes you are...what in particular tonight?"

"Anyone else's less trusting husband would start stomping and ranting in a colorful lanugae, but I got a good, loving man who knows the right time to be passionate."

Naveen smiled "Ha, jealousy is an ugly monster; how I pity the sad souls who suffer with it." He tone was arrogant; Tiana liked his impenetrable good spirit but not that particular tone was annoying.

"So, jealousy doesn't affect you like other humans." Tiana inquired, trying not to care.

"Wouldn't know, never felt it." He said simply- his cheerful tone was tweeking her.

"Really? You felt absolutely nothing when you heard another man claimed me as his Daisy?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Like the whore in the Great Gondola? How precious." Naveen's tone turned condescending.

Tiana started craving the table with a fork."This man wanted me for years; his eyes were hungry like a starved hound-dog."

"You're a more beautiful, tenacious, dexterous, compassionate woman than you were as a teenager- the man has excellent taste. (he smiled his beautiful, cocky smile) The man would have to be a blind idiot not to fall for you- but you belong to me" His smile got wider, showed his perfect teeth.

"So, his roaming eyes and hands to be flattering for you?" Her tone was pure disgust. The fork was making a squealing protest.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Naveen smiled hugely.

_Everything in this whole wide world is about him_, she scathingly thought. _I might think of him in that way, but don't enjoy having a rival._ Tiana knew Naveen meant that he was proud of having her. Despite his egotistical tone, she was his pride and joy...like a pretty, little trophy. Tiana glared in annoyance at her happy, ego-centric husband.

* * *

"Uhh, …why is everything shredded?" The scared little sous chef asked.

"One day, Mr. Horst, you will be married and understand it has ups (she cuts the hog's head) and downs… "Tiana started to beat the pig, thinking of her 'darling' husband.

"'Like the whore in the Great Gondola? How precious.'" She mimicked his accent very well.

Her furious hacking at the pig scared the other chefs- they gave their Boss a five-foot sphere of space. Cheers from outside said Louis had the crowds in a near-riot. The star-gator swayed in obvious of the dark mood.

"Can I get some sponge-cake with those spicy sprinkles, (Horst made a cutting motion at his throat) Princess?"

Horst covered his eyes, thinking Tiana would start peeling the eye-ball again. But instead she cut a slice and calmly gave it to him. The alligator chucked it down, so Tiana robotically handed him another slice. The gluttonous gator noticed the chef's cold look and asked in a distracted voice,

"Girl, now what pricker you got in your neck? "

"A certain prick that thinks he can splinter into everything under this sun- (she started hacking again) because everything in this world is about that conceited, narcissistic, megalomaniac, egocentric..."

Louis stood swallowing his cake, pork fat flying around him, barely aware of Tiana's extreme annoyance. Yes, her spicy-sponge cake put people and gators into a peaceful oblivion.

"Hmm, can I get some of this to Naveen? He could use some cheering after not playing his ukulele with us for a few nights."

Tiana secretly perked up- it was petty but she was also curious about her husband's inconvenient. "What? Has Royal Pain gotten bored with his little group and wants to go solo?"

"I thought that was a rumor…." Louis seemed a bit worried, nibbled nervously on the last of his cake then returned to his oblivion. "Nah, he can't play cause the glass cuts."

The petty amusement disappeared and became full concern. "Glass cuts?!"

"He didn't tell ya? He was holding a wine bottle, held it too tight and the shards ..." The gator's face was getting greener than usual.

Worry flooded through her. "But how? The bottles aren't that fragile…."

Horst comes in while Louis is taking deep breathes. "Well, Boss, one minute Prince is happily working, sees a frantic Bouff scampering into the kitchen, goes in after her- doesn't see her or you, gets a bottle. He sees a new cook, makes polite chit-chat, friend mentions he's found 'the one', Naveen congratulates him. Beard-man says she's the beautiful, brilliant boss who's slowly going to return his affections with slight reserve….you can put the pieces together"

Tiana smiles a big, beautiful smile and leans back, tired of chopping the pig. "He really does care…"

Horst and Louis watched her hurry out the kitchen to the injured waiter. She was thinking that Naveen was probably in serious pain and needed a day off. And maybe they'd spend the day in the Quarter or just a carriage ride. Or maybe a nice lazy day in bed…


End file.
